


Pups4Pups: Grumpy Muffin

by DenaCeleste, fatcamp, FiccinDylan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: #foxysterektrash, Domestic Fluff, Fanart, Fluff, M/M, Pups4pups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 08:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7632562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenaCeleste/pseuds/DenaCeleste, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatcamp/pseuds/fatcamp, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiccinDylan/pseuds/FiccinDylan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles believes in proper recognition</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pups4Pups: Grumpy Muffin

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pups4Pups](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7632244) by [DenaCeleste](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenaCeleste/pseuds/DenaCeleste). 



> Be sure to read the inspired by work first!

“Stiles?”

“Yeah, babe?”

“Why?”

“Why, what babe?”

 

“Why this?”

“The resemblance is uncanny, you gotta admit, Der.”

“Was the gold frame necessary?”

“Duh.”

“Okay, but what about this?”

 

“Sprinkles, Der! Sprinkles!”

**Author's Note:**

> [Vote #FoxySterekTrash](http://www.poll-maker.com/poll768363xC6434315-31)!


End file.
